Unfaithful
by cristina reid
Summary: This is a story in which Spencers boyfriend Derek cheats and Spencer becomes insane. Spencer will literally scare you. SLASH! Derek/Spencer, Violence,
1. Chapter 1

This is a cool idea that popped into my head. It may be short.

chapter1

Spencer walked into the house the living room light off, which had meant one thing, the house was empty. Again. He looked around sadly and promised himself he wouldnt cry. His boyfriend, Derek had been distant lately. It didnt take a genius to figure something was going on. Especially when Spencer had seen the man with a woman a couple of months ago. Spencer just figured their love was strong enough that Derek would admit his cheating ways. A little time, Spencer kept telling himself. Derek just needed a little time.

But it had been going too long and Spencer couldnt take it anymore. He shook his head and walked towards the bed room. He just wanted to sleep.

It didnt take long for Spencer to hear the front door open and the sound of footsteps going straight down the hall and into the bathroom. He looked towards the clock and saw it was 1am.

Spencers brows narrowed. He slowly got off the bed and walked over to the door then opened it, just in time to see the bathroom door shut. Spencer slowly walked out of the bedroom and walked towards the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on.

XOXOXOXO

Derek finshed his shower ten minutes later, then wrapped a towel around himself and walked right out of the bathroom and quickly made his way to the bedroom where he knew Spencer was already sleep. Good thing. If Spencer saw him coming in this late, he was sure to ask all kinds of questions.

Derek walked into the bedroom and frowned at seeing the bed messy, but no Spencer. He hummed then went over to the dresser to get his sleepwear.

Once he found a pair of boxers he turned back around and gasped at seeing the sudden face there. "Spence, you scared me."

"Did I?" Spencer whispered.

Dereks brows lightly narrowed as Spencer lifted a kitchen knife that had some chocolate frosting on it and brought it to his tounge.

"Yeah." The darker man said low. He moved towards the bed.

"Where were you?" Spencer asked knowningly.

"Uh... just went for beer with a couple of guys from work."

"Guys huh?"

"Yeah." Derek turned back around. "So what'd you do today?"

Spencer shrugged. "I went to the library."

"Yeah? Any good books?"

Spencer nodded. "There was this one book. It was about this woman, whos husband told a big secret to his friends, the book compared it to cheating."

Derek paused his hand that held his boxers. "Cheating? Hows that the same?"

Spencer shook his head. "I dont know. But in the end, the woman grabbed a knife and stabbed the man 40 times. They never caught her."

Derek chewed on his tounge before forcing a smile and turning back to Spencer. "Sounds kinda bloody."

Spencer smiled and nodded almost happy. "It was. It was the coolest book i've ever read." His smile faded when Derek turned his back again to lay on the bed.

"Comeing to bed babe?" The man tapped the empty side of the bed.

Spencer walked over to the bed still licking the knife.

Derek frowned. "You going to sleep with that?"

Spencer glanced at him. "Never know when someone could come in."

Derek nodded. "Just dont put it on the bed. You wouldnt want one of us to poke an eye out." Derek turned the lamp off then faced the other way in the bed.

Spencer stared down at the man who had just ignored his completely naked body and didnt even kiss him good night.

"Yeah. I wouldnt want that." He said low and angry.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Spencer was not one to follow people around, it always complicated things. But the next morning, when Derek gave him only a peck on the cheek. before he left for work. Spencer walked out into the middle of the street and made a promise to himself. He would do anything and everything to make sure Derek stays by his side. Spencer pulled out his cell phone and dialed number 1.

"Hi, Agent Hotchner, it's Spencer. Yeah. Has Derek arrived yet? Well, can you tell him to call me when he gets there? Yeah, everythings ok." Spencer smirked down at his hand. "He just forgot his cell phone. Yeah. Thanks." Spencer slapped the cell shut then started going through the numbers. "That gives me about thirty minutes." He walked back towards the house as he scanned the numbers.

Spencer went straight towards the home computer and used a hidden wire he had to pug the cell to the computer. He sat down on the chair then began messing around with the two equipment. It didnt take long for the genius to find what he was looking for.

"Deleted messages." He pointed with the mouse then clicked on it.

Spencers face filled with rage at the last message which apeared at the top. "Meet me at the clud tonight 7pm." Spencer licked his bottom lip then used the computer to type in a new message.

"Cant be at the club tonight. Meet me at my place, Spencer wont be home." The hazel eyes trailed to enter as the finger clicked.

Spencer sat back in the chair and waited. Not even a full two minutes later a new message popped up. Spencer leaned forward in his chair and read the message.

"Same time?"

Spencers brows narrowed and he typed in his response.

"Yes..." Then he thought better about it and added, "Baby girl." He enteredthe reponse. Another minute passed and a new message came up. Spencer read it and his eyes turned dark with anger.

"I love it when you call me that. Do you have the BIG bed?"

Spencer typed in his Derek-y response. At least, its what he thought his cheating boyfriend would type.

"Come and see." Spencer pressed enter as he realized what the words meant. She asked if they still had THE big bed, which meant the bitch had been in Spencers bed before.

A new message popped up. "I'll be there."

Then a thought came to Spencer and he leaned forward and typed again. "Dont text me anymore, Spencer might suspect something. I'll call you." He entered, then pulled the cell out of the computer. He had to make sure Derek didnt find there were new messages to his bitchy girlfriend.

Spencer went to sit on the couch and wait until Derek came for his phone, the very same one the man had planted in his back pocket but Spencer pulled out when he passed him in the bedroom.

XOXOXOXO

(6:39pm)

Spencer made sure to make the door leading into the living room look as romantic as possible. Rose petals leading from the door to the couch that had a red couch cover over it. The lights dim and dinner on a blanket near the fire place.

The door bell rang and Spencer frowned. He looked at the clock and saw it was 6:42pm.

Bitch was early.

Spencer walked towards the door.

XOXOXOXO

Sandra Mason fixed the little spikes of sticking up hair on the windows reflection to the house. Then she dug in her purse and pulled out her red lipstick,just as she brought the makeup to her face ,she noticed the lights in the house go dimmer. She was surprised when the door opened to reveal nothing but a beautiful trail of roses leading towards a beautiful scene of candle light dinner around a fireplace..

The short and dark haired, greened eyed, light skinned woman walked into the house with a smile. "Derek?" Her heals clicked on the tiled floor. "What is going on?" She whispered. She knew her lover could hear her, the house was very quiet.

Her eyes trailed towards the couch where a white paper lay. She walked over and picked it up. "Sit." She did as the note said. A few seconds later she was surprised when a blind fold suddenly appeared on her eyes. She smiled even wider.

"What did I do to deserve this special treatment?" She giggled.

Her response, a silent sh.

Then she felt something against her lips. She opened her mouth to find a sweet plump strawberry. "Mm." She hummed. She felt something on her hand. She wrapped her hand around the thin glass and realized she was meant to drink, so she did. "Mm. White grape wine?"

"Very good."

Sandras smile faded. She raised her hand towards the blind fold.

"You dont want to do that."

She ignored the comment and pulled the fold off and gasped at seeing Spencer standing in front of her with a kitchen knife in his hand. She gulped and looked around the living room. "Uh... I uh..."

Spencer blinked once and tilted his head as he brought the point of the knife to the tip of his finger and began playing with it.

Sandra gulped again. "Where's Derek?"

"You mean my boyfriend?" Spencer said sarcastically. When the woman stood with her mouth open, Spencer squinted. "Did you not know he was dating someone?"

"Yes! I mean no!"

"Which is it?" Spencer said low. "Yes or no?"

The woman shook her head and jumped from the couch to her feet. "No! I-I shouldnt have come."

"You're right." Spencer said as he stared down at the knife in his hand.

"I'll just go then." The woman turned.

"Thats where you're wrong." Spencer said forcefully.

Sandra gulped and turned to see Spencer walking towards her.

"You see," Spencer pointed the knife at her. "People dont think about consequences. They just act."

The woman took a step back. "Listen, I can go. I can go and i'll never see Derek again. I wont even call him."

"It's a little late for that. You see, you ruined the one thing I had in Derek. Trust."

The woman stared. "If you want to blame the trust issue, you blame Derek." She shook her head. "He cheated on you."

"Derek would never have cheated on me if you didnt pratically rip his clothes off on the dance floor."

Sandra froze and blinked. "You were there?"

Spencers brows narrowed. "Of course I was there! I love my boyfriend so much I wanted to surprise him at the one place I told him id never go!" Spencer shook his head and his eyes watered. "But then I saw the two of you." He gulped and stared down at the floor for a second, but his narrowed eyes trailed back up. "And you kissed him."

"He didnt protest." She said with a small smile. "It's his fault."

Spencer stared even angrier. "I was there when he told you he was with someone!" The woman stared and Spencer continued. "Then you used that line."

"What line?"

"I dont care." Spencer growled the line. "Why wouldnt you care that you're hurting someone? Their love, their trust. You're nothing but a bitch."

"I dont have to go for this." Sandra turned and just as she reached the door, she felt her arm being grabbed and she was pulled backwards onto the floor, then hefr body being straddled by a light way. By the time she realized how light Spencer was her heard him whispered.

"I wont let you hurt anyone else."

And with that line Spencer struck down with the knife.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Spencer finished scubbing the blood off the tiled living room floor and threw the wash clothes he used for it in the washer. He stared down in the back of the washer, where a laundry basket was squashed between the two washers with the body off a dead woman. He quickly looked up the stairs when he heard the door open. he quickly ran up the stairs that led into the kitchen.

"Spencer?"

Spencer was going to go right into the living room where Derek had just called his name. But realized all the blood on his shirt. He heared fottsteps coming his way. And Spencer had only one thought in mind.

XOXOXOXO

Derek was confused. He went to meet someone at the club, and they weren't there. Did something come up? Or did Sandra just ditch him for someone else?

Derek didnt know but he felt stupid if he suddenly found out Sandra had someone on the side. It made Derek think twice about his situtaion with Spencer. Spencer would feel the same way if he ever found out about Derek haveing someone on the side.

Derek stopped and sighed for a moment with his key still inside the door. Then he pushed the door open. The man never felt more like shit. Everything in the living room was so beautiful and romantic.

"Spencer?" The man pulled his key out of the door then walked into the house. "Spence?"

"In the kitchen!"

Derek walked straight towards the kitchen with a small and guilty smile. "Spence? What is all that in t- OH MY GOD!"

Spencer quickly turned around from the kitchen sink. "It's nothing."

Derek quickly ran froward. "Nothing?" The man stared down at the blood on the floor that was dripping from Spencers hand. "What happened?"

Spencer shook his head. "I just got careless with the kitchen knife."

"Spence, babe. What the hell happend?" Derek pulled Spencers hand towards him and looked at the wound that went across his palm. He quickly wrapped his own hand around it to stop the blood.

"It's nothing." Spencer was glad didnt was paying extra close attention to his hand. It gave Spencer a little time to smile, with one thought in his head.

Derek still care about him.

Of course, slicing his own hand did hurt like hell.

Spencer stared down as Derek used a wet kitchen towel to dab at the blood. Derek hissed. "You might need some stitches." He stared up at Spencer. "We should get you to a hospital."

Spencer nodded and smiled.

XOXOXOXO

Derek was right. Spencer needed 9 stitches to close the wound on the palm of his hand. Derek drove the car as Spencer sat sideways on the passenger seat smiling. His head leaning on the seat as he right hand reached out and ran up and down Dereks arm.

Derek turned to him. "You ok, babe?"

"I am now." Spencer said with a smile.

Derek turned back to the road and stared straight ahead. "Spencer, theres something I gotta tell you."

"Why dont we go to a movie?" Spencer said, with the same crazy smile. His hand hadnt stopped stroking Dereks arm.

"A movie?"

Spencer chuckled. "Yes, remember? Its what couples do."

Derek seemed to be thinking about it and Spencers smile faded.

Shes dead and hes still thinking about her?

Derek nodded. "Sure. What do you wanna see?"

Spencer brought his legs up onto the car seat. "Anything you wanna see."

Derek squinted as he looked up ahead and saw a video store. "Why dont why just rent one and go home."

Spencers smile faded once more and he stared out at the cars in front of them. Spencer brought his right hand to his left damaged one and gulped. "Derek, are you ashamed of me?" He said low.

"What?" The man glanced at the passenger. "No!"

"Then why dont you take me anywhere anymore?"

The man bit on his tounge.

"Is it because of her?"

Dereks gaze snapped towards Spencer. He saw his boyfriend staring back. Derek had wanted to tell him all the way to the hospital and he'd been trying to do it on the way back. Spencer said he wanted to go to the movies, and Derek suggested they rent, so they could be in the privacy of their own home when he told. But never, NEVER had it accord to him that the genius beside him might suspect something already.

Derek gulped. "I wanted to talk to you away from ears that weren't ours."

Spencer turned sideways again. "I dont mind where we talk."

"You dont?"

Spencer shook his head. "I just want you to know one thing."

Derek nodded. "You'll never trust me again." He said.

Spencers brows lightly narrowed and he smiled. "No. Quite the oppisite actually."

Derek stared confused.

Spencer lay his hand on Dereks arm again. "You are mine Derek. I will always fight for you." He chuckled. "I'd kill for you."

Derek nodded. "And i'd kill for you."

Spencer smiled more. "You have no idea how happy hearing that makes me."

Derek finally smiled. A real smile and Spencer couldnt be happier. He waited four mouths waiting for that true smile. The same smile he gave when they first met.

"So, you still wanna go out?"

Spencer nodded happily. "Of course. It'll be our first date all over again."

Derek nodded back, then turned the car into a small resturant.

XOXOXOXO

Derek and Spencer went to a small resturant where they ordered some chicken and potatoes.

"Oh Derek, i'll be right back. I want some hot sauce."

Derek chuckled. "Hot sauce? You dont eat hot sauce, babe." But Spencer just smiled and went over to the counter.

Derek watched as Spencer asked the woman at the counter for the hot sauce, and the man couldnt help but smile. Spencer had forgiven Derek within a heartbeat, and Derek didnt feel he deserved it. But he made a promise to himself. He would make it up to Spencer, because the young man deserved the best.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Spencer was roughly pushed into the house and Derek kicked the door shut. He brought his lips back to Spencers and they continued the kiss they had started on the porch. The kiss had started out as smooth, but once Derek stuck his tounge in Spencers mouth, he had the younger man hornier than a cat in heat.

Spencer didnt bother with Dereks shirt buttons. They hadnt had sex in almost a month, and Spencer couldnt wait any longer. He ripped the mans shirt open. He licked his bottom lip. "Nice." He growled low. Then his hands reached down and just as quickly undid Dereks pants button and zipper. He reached inside his boyfriends pants and played around with the thick cock inside.

Spencer smiled when he felt Dereks cock palse. The younger man leaned foreward until their noses were an inch apart. "I'm going to show you how much better I am in bed than she could ever be."

Derek frowned as Spencer kneeled down on his knees. The man slowly slid his hands in Spencers, then quickly gripped it when with a loud gasp when he felt the hot mouth on him.

Spencers mouth worked wonders and Derek had almost lost his footing. He thought he lost his mind when he suddenly blanked out as he felt himself cum.

Spencer raised back to his feet, licking his lips. "Did she ever make you feel like that?"

Derek speachless, shook his head as his answer.

Spencer grabbed the mans hand. "Come on," he whispered. "I'll show you what else I can do." He pulled his darker lover into the bedroom.

XOXOXOXO

Derek woke up to his cell ringing. He had to smile down at the fact that Spencers naked body was snuggled against his own. Derek looked towards his cell and grabbed it, with one thought in his mind.

He hoped it wasnt Sandra.

He sighed in relieve when he saw it was his boss. "Yeah, Hotch?"

Spencer moaned and woke up, his eyes fluttering open. He smiled as he saw Derek staring down at him.

"Yeah Hotch. I'll be there within an hour."

Spencers smile slowly faded as Derek hung up the phone then turned back towards his lover.

Spencer gulped. "That was Hotch?"

Derek lay his head on the pillow and nodded. "Yeah, theres a case." The man got off the bed then tried to walk away.

Spencer grabbed onto Dereks bigger hand and pulled him back. "You dont have to go."

Derek chuckled and gave Spencer a small peck on the cheek. "Yes I do."

"No, you dont." He pulled the man back when he tried to leave again.

"Spence babe, no matter how much i'd love to stay here in bed all day with you, I have to go."

"Hotch can take care of it." Spencer pulled the man back.

Derek chuckled. "No, he cant. Not without the whole team there." He tried pulling his hand away.

"Derek..." The man finally got his hand away from Spencers and walked towards the bathroom.

Spencer blinked and watched as his boyfriend walked into the bathroom, before a smirk apeared on his lips and he followed.

XOXOXOXO

Derek ran into the round table room.

"Morgan, you're late."

"Sorry, Hotch. It's Spencer."

"Is he ok?"

Derek nodded then sighed. "I think so. He's been acting real weird lately." He half lied. He wasnt going to tell Hotch "why" he was late. "He's become almost too attached." Of course, Derek wasnt going to tell his boss "why" either. It was his own fault after all. Derek should've known that even though Spencer had said he would trust him still, it didnt mean those words were true. The young man was probaly at home crying.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer sat in his car sipping his coffee and staring down at a magazine on the passagers seat. He reached out and grabbed the paper and read the first line.

"Actor Damen Adams has left his wife and 2 kids after 4 years of marriage."

Spencers brows narrowed and his hazel eyes looked to the bottom of magazine.

"Damen Adams affair with the kids nanny."

Spencer threw the magazine into the back of the car. When he turned back around, it was to see six people coming out of the BAU building. None were holding a suit case, which meant the case they had was in the city.

He was never one to follow people, it complicated things. But when it involved the chance to make sure his boyfriend would finally stay faithful, Spencer didnt care how complicated things got.

He turned his car on and followed the two small cars that began to drive.

XOXOXOXO

The case was very close to home. The small cars had parked 20 minutes later at a small bar with a picture of a naked woman on the front. Spencers brows narrowed more.

He saw one car park close to the bar in the small lot, and the second parked closer to the entrance. He watched as everyone got out of the car then walked over and into the bar.

Spencer opened the car door then walked out and slowly walked over to the bar.

Once he was inside, Spencer walked right over to the bar. He stood standing and used his hand to cover half his face as he glanced behind him and got the perfet view of Derek talking to some brunet. Spencer glared from where he stood, one thought in his mind, 'is this work'?

"Hey baby, what can I get you to drink?"

Spencer slowly turned forward. He lifted a small jar of salt and poured some on the counter.

"Hey, you cant do that?" The bar tender grabbed the salt.

Spencer seemed to not noticed, as he just used his finger to make designs in the salt that lay on the counter.

"You going to order anything?"

Spencers eyes trailed to see the mans face, he smiled seductively. Even though the man looked young and ok, but he wasnt near perfect enough for Spencer. Spencer leaned up on the tip of his toes until their faces were only a few inches apart and he tilted his head. "Bring me," He stopped for about three seconds with his mouth slightly open. "Some gin."

The man tilted his head to match Spencers and seemed VERY comfortable with the young, VERY good looking face so close to his. "With juice?" He whispered, making the C sound longer than needed.

Spencer licked his top lip from corner to corner. "No." He whispered lower. "But make sure it has ice. Lots of ice." He made his own C sound loner than needed.

The bartender smiled a little sideways. "Right away beautiful."

Spencers smile faded and turned to disgust when the man turned to get his drink. He glanced behind him again and saw that Derek was way too close to the brunet woman for Spencers liking.

His brows narrowed more.

"Here you go beautiful."

Spencer turned forward again and grabbed the cup, then drank it in one gulp. When he finished he put the cup down with a loud "ah". Then he smiled and tilted his head. "Oops. I seem to have forgotten my wallet at home."

The man leaned forward on the counter. "You're not the first person whose tried that today." The mans smiled suddenly faded. "Now pay up."

Spencer grabbed onto the mans small black tie. "Oh," He groaned low. "Dont be like that. I've been getting picked on all day."

The bartender stared into the hazel eyes.

Spencer licked his lips again. "There must be... something I can do for you."

The man behind the counter moaned. "Oh, there is."

"Yeah." There was a hand slapped flat against the counter and Spencer smirked. "He can pay up."

"Mmm, Derek. What a surprise to see you here." Spencer turned in his seat.

"What are you doing here Spencer?" Derek looked around worriedly.

Spencer grabbed Dereks shirt and pulled him close. "I'm having fun."

The bartenders eyes trailed to both men. "You know him?"

Derek opened his mouth to speak, but Spencer yelled instead. "He's my boyfriend!"

Everything quieted down, and Derek hissed and looked around. The woman he was with shook her head with wide eyes.

"Come on Derek, lets dance."

"Spencer, Spencer you gotta stop this." Derek tried grabbing a hold of the thin arms. "Baby- baby s-"

"Why Derek, are you ashamed of me?" Spencers smiling face suddenly disapeared to show anger. "You're here with your slut, why cant I have a little fun?"

"Spencer!" Derek swore under his breath and glanced at the woman he was with then pulled Spencer away from the bar, then out the back.

Derek pushed Spencer into the back alley. "Spencer, I dont know what the hell is wrong with you, but this needs to stop."

"Why would it need to stop? I havent even got started."

"Spencer!" Derek took a deep breath. "What you just did in there was completely stupid!"

"Oh, now i'm stupid!" Spencer walked over to the door. "What about we get your girlfriend out here, i'll show you how stupid I am."

"Spencer! We are in the middle of a case. We are under cover."

Spencer scoffed. "I'll bet shes been under your covers more than once."

Derek threw his arms in the air and swore again.

"Why the hell were you so close to her!" Spencer yelled.

Derek pointed his finger at the door. "We have to, we're under cover. The man that has killed comes to this bar and goes after interracial couples."

Spencer stared with a glare. "I dont believe you."

Derek brought his hand to his face and sighed. He shook his head then walked over to the door. "You know what, I dont have time for you Spencer, go home. Go home before I do something stupid." The door slammed shut, and Spencer stood with tears stinging his eyes.

So Derek finally admitted it, he didnt have time for Spencer. Either that, or he didnt want time. Spencer gulped and his tears fell. "I hate you Derek!"  
He turned to leave, but was caught off gaurd when he was hit across the head with something hard.

He fell onto the stone alley floor and everything turned dark.

This made me cry :( .  
Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Derek walked into the BAU building to get a yell from his boss. "You didnt know that Spencer would be in the bar? Really?"

"Hotch, i'm sorry. W-"

"You're sorry? Why dont you try telling that to the next victim?"

"We were there tonight," Derek tried argueing back. "He wont grab anyone tonight."

"You cant be sure about that." Hotch said. "You might have triggered something in this Unsub that made him want to kill more."

Derek shut his eyes. "Please, Hotch I-"

Hotch walked over to the door. "Go home Morgan. You have the rest of the day off."

"Hotch-"

"Now." The man said forcefully.

Derek lined his lips then sighed and left the boss' office. He walked towards his desk and began to gather his belongings.

"I heard everything."

Derek lifted his head and turned. He lightly hissed. "I'm sorry Prentiss."

The brunet woman shook her head. "It wouldnt be the first time of me being called a slut because of being with someone elses boyfriend." She frowned. "It's not the first time that the accusation was wrong. But it is the first time i've been accused of going with a... well a boys boyfriend."

Derek smiled. "Yoou mean gay."

Prentiss chewed her bottom lip. "Well... yeah. I never really thought a gay man would think his gay boyfriend would go after a woman." She chuckled.

Derek blinked. "W-what do you mean?"

Prentiss shrugged. "If a man cheats on his boyfriend with a woman, it would make him feel like his boyfriend didnt really want him."

Derek blinked again.

"Like his boyfriend was really in love with the woman and was just using him for say... sex."

"Why would he think that?" Derek asked with narrowed brows.

Prentiss shook her head sadly. "Because, the one being cheated on would feel like the cheater was ahasmed of their love. If they even had love, because the cheater cheated in the first place. You dont cheat on someone you love."

Derek stared down at his desk and nodded. "That makes sense." He said low, remembering how many times Spencer mentioned if Derek was ashamed of him the past couple of days, and that included inside the bar also.

"I swear if a man ever cheated on me, i'd..." She trailed.

Derek looked back at Prentiss. "You'd what?"

The woman shook her head. "Cant say. We're in the presence of FBI agents, remember? I might end up becoming the next UNSUB."

Derek gave a small chuckle before he remembered he had somone he loved at home possibly crying and waiting for an apoligy. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, then turned and left towards the elevater.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer felt his head spin, he was gald that he was laying in bed... When he had gotten home? The last thing he remembered was arguing with Derek, then... nothing.

Spencer gulped and opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds before he realized the ceiling above him was not his own from home. He quickly shot up to a sitting position and looked around. He was laying on a bed that had white covers. Spencer hissed at the sudden pain in his head. He brought his hand to the side of his head. Spencers eyes widen at the feel of something sticky, he brought his hand down and frowned at the sight of blood on his hand.

Spencer slid off the bed and walked over to the door. He brought his hand to the knob and turned it, suprising it was unlocked. Spencers brows narrowed at this.

He pulled the door open and saw that it led to a small living room that had a small black couch and an even smaller tv. The room was small but very tidey.

Spencer eyed the room for a short moment before he flinched at the loud sound that came from his left. He glanced to the side to see a threshhold that led into the kitchen. Spencer gulped then looked towards the door in the living room. He took a deep breath and held it then ran towards the door.

Spencer pulled the door open and gasped when the door opened only slightly. He slammed the door shut and reached up to unbolt it. Only by the time he got the door unlocked and reopened, the door was slammed shut once more. Spencer gulped and lay his head against the door. He turned to the side and his brows narrowed.

"You." He whispered.

The bartender tilted his head. "Whats the matter? I thought you wanted to eat."

Spencers mouth slightly opened. "W-what do you want?"

The man tilted his head. "The same thing you want... Spencer, was it? To get revenge."

Spencers brows narrowed more. "Revenge?" He repeated.

The bartender nodded. "On your black cheating bastard of a boyfriend."

Spencer shook his head. "Derek... Dereks never cheated on me." He opened the door but the man slammed it shut again.

"What about that whore he was with in the bar? You telling me that was who... someone he worked with."

Spencer gulped. Of course, that was what Derek told him, and even thought he wanted to believe his boyfriend there was still a part that didnt trust the man. "That was someone he worked with."

"Thats what they all say." The bartender said low.

Spencer shook his head. "I-I trust Derek."

The other man squinted. "I dont believe you." He argued. "Theres something in your voice. A crack, a tremble. You dont even believe your own words."

Spencer brought his hand to the door and tried to pull it open again, but the man was holding it still.

"Plus I can tell you arent happy with him. Especially with the way you came onto me."

Spencer glared at the man. "I didnt come on to you."

The man chuckled. "Right."

"I didnt!" Spencer yelled angrily. "I was just..."

"Trying to get you boyfriend jealous? Why? Because he cheated on you and you wanted to get back at him."

Spencer stared as the man smiled and pointed to himself.

"I can help you get revenge on the bastard."

Spencer folded his arms and turned all the way to the man. "I already got my revenge. I took care of it, she wont bother Derek anymore."

The man smiled. "How?"

"None of you business." Spenccer said as he grabbed the door again. The man slammed his hand against the door.

"Why would you want to go back to him? He hurt you and you know it. Thats why you want to move on."

Spencers brows narrowed. "What are talking out?"

The bartender smiled. "You saw that I can be a better lover."

Review Please :) 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Spencer's brows narrowed. "No one is a better lover than Derek." He argued.

"I am. I know I am."

Spencer shook his head and tried to pull the door open again, but the man slammed it shut again. Spencer was beginning to get angry. "Move." He growled.

The man only stared and walked closer to Spencer. "Why can't you see what he's doing to you?" He brought his hand to Spencer's cheek. "He's taking advantage of your trust. You love. Give him another week or so and you'll see, he'll be with another woman in your bed. The bed only you two are supposed to share. The one he says to you over and over "I love you"." The mans face darkened. "That same bed he possibly told the same thing to countless women."

Spencer gulped deep and blinked trying to stop the tears that clouded his vision. His eyes trailed away from the mans gaze. The man nodded. "He doesn't deserve your love. He doesn't even deserve your forgiveness." He walked closer so his face was an inch from Spencer's. "You don't deserve what he does to you. You deserve better." He said low.

Spencer blinked again and a single tear fell down his left cheek. He looked back at the man.

"You can call me Michel."

Spencer chewed his bottom lip. "I don't want him hurt."

Michel nodded. "He's a victim as much as you and me are. Only difference is, the whores made him a victim, he made you a victim. Just like my ex fell for some tramp's evil trick, and he left me for her."

Spencer blinked. "Your boyfriend?"

Michel nodded then walked towards his couch and picked up a frame with a photo, he turned it to Spencer. There was a very handsome black man on the picture. He was well-built, but not too thin and had olive colored eyes. "Jake and I were going to get married. Two days before the wedding he tells me that he was with the bitch for four years. That was the last time I seen him."

Spencer's mouth slightly open and he shook his head. "He was having an affair with you?"

Michel nodded and he blinked, his own blue eyes starting to tear up. "He tricked me into falling in love with him." His sadness quickly turned to anger and he punched the glass picture. Michel stared down at the picture, not minding the fact that his fist was now dripping blood.

Spencer stared sadly. He could, in a way relate to Michel. They were both betrayed by someone they trusted, someone they loved and felt safe with. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

Michel sat on the couch as he still stared at the picture in his hand.

Spencer came in a second later and kneeled in front of the couch. He brought a towel filled with ice to Michel's wrist. The man hissed and pulled back a little.

Spencer said nothing. He pulled the towel away and slowly brought two fingers down to the skin, Michel's eyes never left his face. After a few second, Spencer looked back up at Michel. The man smiled, but Spencer only lifted his hand to show a small piece of glass. He threw the piece on the coffee table.

"You should put something on it, to keep it from getting infected." He said low.

Michel nodded and hummed. "You're a very caring person, Spencer."

Spencer glanced up at the man, before he got to his feet and walked over to the door.

Michel watched his every move. "Spencer?" He called.

Hazel eyes looked back at blue.

"You're welcome to come back, whenever you wish."

Spencer blinked and looked down at the floor. He licked his bottom lip and nodded. He left the house without a word.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer opened the door and walked inside. The lights were now off, everything now dark because of the night. Spencer made his way towards the bedroom, but before he got there the living room lamp turned on.

Spencer looked towards the couch to see Derek sitting there with an unreadable expression.

The man sighed and brought his hands to his face. "Where were you Spencer?"

Spencer shrugged. "Out."

"Out where? Who were you with?" Derek looked up and a frown crossed his face. "What happened to your face?" He got off the couch and walked over to Spencer then brought his hand to the bruised cheek.

"Nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing." Derek said with narrowed brows.

Spencer pulled his face away. "It's not like you care anyway." He said angrily.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Derek said.

Spencer folded his arms. "I come home at 1am and the first thing I hear is you worried about me being with someone." Spencer scoffed. "Figures the situation would be turned on the victim."

"Victim?" Derek repeated. "Spencer, what the hell happened to you?"

"What happened to me? Derek you..." Spencer trailed off as a thought accord to him as he watched his boyfriends concerned face. Derek thought something happened to him? Why should Spencer correct him? Maybe Derek would see his own mistakes.

Spencer threw himself at Derek. "It happened so fast. He came out of no where." He faked a sob.

Derek's brows narrowed more and he wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist. "Spencer what happened?" He said low.

Spencer sobbed. "You left me in the alley, I was lost and alone. He just jumped out and grabbed me. I didn't know what to do."

Derek pulled back and grabbed Spencer's face. "Somebody hurt you?"

Spencer shut his eyes and sobbed. "I'm so scared, he told me he would kill me if I told."

Derek quickly walked over to the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the cops."

"No!" Spencer ran over and pulled the phone away. "Derek I don't want to. Please? Please just... hold me." Spencer threw himself at Derek again and started crying. "Please hold me and don't let go."

Derek shut his eyes and brought his lips to Spencer's head. "This is my fault. I'm so sorry."

A small smirk came to Spencer's lips. Those were his thoughts exactly.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Spencer woke up the next morning to smell breakfast and he hummed. It had been a while since he smelled the smell of freshly made breakfast. It seemed Derek always left before Spencer woke up. But this was it, Spencer finally found a way to have Derek home once in a while at least. he jumped off the bed then ran out of the room.

Downstairs his smile faded when he saw the kitchen suddenly getting very smokey. He looked around. "Derek?"

No answer.

He walked towards the kitchen and turned the stove off. "Derek?"

Again no answer.

Spencer turned to the basement when he heard the washer on. His mouth suddenly open. "Derek!" He ran down the stairs as quick as he could, but froze at the fourth to last step. There stood Derek, staring wide-eyed at the open hamper with a dead Sandra, the man's lover. Derek's narrow eyes trailed to Spencer.

"What the hell did you do?"

Spencer too a deep breath then quickly turned and ran up the stairs. By the time he got to the kitchen and near the fridge Spencer's arm was grabbed and he was violently pushed into the fridge.

"What the hell did you do!"

"Let go of me!"

"No!" Derek shook his head angrily. "You fucking killed her! You killed her like some psycho instead of handling it!?"

Spencer's brows suddenly narrowed and his hazel eyes darkened. "You want to see psycho?" He lashed out and kicked the man between the legs then pushed him with such unbelievable strength, Derek stood stunned. He watched as Spencer ran towards the kitchen drawers with all the knives then turn towards him.

Derek's eyes widen and he held his hands up. There was no telling what Spencer would do, considering the stab wounds on Sandra's body, he could do a lot. "Spencer, put the knife down."

The young man slowly walked towards him. "Why?" He growled low as he made his way over.

"Spencer, out it down and let's talk."

"Talk about what? How you went and slept with some whore in _our_ bed? How you touched her in ways you should only touch me? No, I have a better idea, let's talk about trust, Derek. Let's talk about all the late nights you said you were working and came home at 4 o clock in the morning. ou were with her right?"

Derek stood with his mouth open and lightly shook his head.

"Don't you deny it. Don't you dare fucking lie to me!" Spencer yelled and slammed his fist on the handle of the frying pan as he passed it, making it fall to the floor with the cooked eggs.

Derek jumped back and slowly walked towards the living room. "Spencer, I tried to tell you. And when I couldn't I tried to break it off but I couldn't reach her."

Spencer tilted his head. "You expect me to believe that?" He said low. His dark unrecognizable eyes never leaving Derek's. "You expect me to believe that you tried regaining my trust after you broke it!"

Derek shook his head. "No. No, you're right. I wouldn't believe me either."

Spencer stared for a moment. "You think it's easy Derek?" His eyes suddenly teared up. "You think, it's easy for someone like me to just open my heart and give my trust to someone?"

The man shook his head. "No. I understand Spencer. I know what you mean. Please just... let's talk."

Spencer's eyes narrowed. "What are you going Derek? Hm? You're going to go call your FBI buddies? You're going to tell them about the psycho you have for a boyfriend? Am I your next Unsub?"

Derek violent shook his head. "No." He said low. Unsub? Spencer did remind him of an Unsub. An Unsub who was obsessed with their lover and would go after anyone, especially if something devasting happened to said lover.

The man suddenly stood still. He gulped and no matter how nervous he was, he brought a small smile to his face. "Spencer, why don't me and you go out?"

The light-skinned man stopped walking and he stared at Derek.

The dark-skinned man nodded. "Yeah, a date." He cleared his throat and took a small cautious step towards Spencer.

Spencer eyed the man before taking a small step back.

"We can go... to the park, and... to a movie." Derek smiled wider. "Or we can stay in, have a Lord of the Rings marathon."

Spencer stared with narrowed brows but a smile crossed his lips. "Really?"

Derek nodded desperately. "Yeah, really. Um... why don't you... get ready, I'll clean up this mess then we can leave."

Spencer smiled wider. "Ok." Then he turned and left the kitchen and went straight in the bathroom. Derek eyed him worriedly until Spencer was in the bathroom. He waited until he heard the shower then Derek ran towards the house phone since his decided to disappear on him.

His brows narrowed at seeing the phone wasn't there, which it had been 10 minutes ago. Derek looked towards the bathroom where the shower was still running, then he ran to the bedroom. Maybe Spencer left his cell in the room.

After looking for a good ten minutes, Derek heard the bedroom door open.

Spencer peeked in, hair soaked from his shower and wearing a white robe. "Wow." He breathed. "What are you doing?" He chuckled.

Derek blinked confused at Spencer's suddenly light tone.

"Um... have you seen my black shirt?" Easy lie.

Spencer chuckled again. "Well, that narrows it down." He said sarcastically.

Derek eyed the younger man suspiciously as he walked towards the closet. "What shirt are you looking for? And why would you need to change that one?" Spencer asked.

Derek's brows narrowed as worry hit him even more now. He shook his head. "I just wanted to look nice for our date."

Spencer smiled and he walked towards his lover. "That's so sweet." He said low then sent a soft kiss to Derek's lips. Spencer's brows suddenly narrowed and he pulled back. "What's wrong? Don't you want to kiss me?"

Derek's mouth opened and closed. "Of...of course I do babe. Uh... it just makes me so mad that I can't find that shirt."

"You care more about your stupid shirt than you do me?" Spencer said angrily.

Derek shook his head quickly. "No, babe. That's just material, you're irreplaceable." He wrapped his arm around the thin shoulders and kissed Spencer's head. Suddenly Derek felt the sting of what he had done all these months. He was out with Sandra while Spencer was alone, his mind probably playing tricks on him and the younger man was probably scared out of his life.

Or did Spencer even realize something was wrong?

Either way, Derek made a promise, he would stick by Spencer's side and help him through whatever it was that was eating him up inside. Whatever it was that was changing him, Derek would make it better.

He kissed Spencer's head again near his ear. "I love you." He whispered. He didn't see the loving smile on Spencer's lips.

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

During their "date", Derek had tried to contact his team, let them know he needed help and that there was a dead woman in his basement. But there was some part that didn't want to, and that part was Spencer. What would happen when they found out Spencer murdered someone? They would most definitely take him away to prison. But something wasn't right to Derek. Spencer didn't seem himself, he seemed lost and almost sad, but trying to hide it. Not only that, but Spencer didn't seem sorry about what he did, and the way he was acting around Derek, that scared the man the most.

Was Spencer a sociopath?

"Derek!"

The man shook his head and looked across the table at Spencer. They were in a restaurant and Spencer seemed to have finally gotten not only Derek's attention, but everyone else's too.

"What?"

" Weren't you listening?" Spencer said angrily.

Derek gulped loudly. "Uh... yeah sure."

Spencer folded his arms across his chest and glared. "What did I say?"

Spencer shut his eyes and literally jumped off his seat and walked away.

"Spencer?" Derek breathed out as he followed.

"Spencer!" Derek called out as he had to literally run to catch up to the younger man who was waiting at a bus stop. Derek shivered at the chilly Spring air that hit his warm skin. "Spencer, come on. Let's go back inside and eat."

Spencer shook his head sadly. "Why don't you love me anymore?" He said low.

"I do!"

"No you don't!" The young man got off the bus bench. "You don't talk to me! We don't go out like we used to, which was like everyday, and when you do take me out three times a month, you don't listen to me!"

"Spencer..." Derek reached out to the other man's shoulder, but blinked, looking broken when Spencer literally snarled and pulled away.

"Don't touch me."

The darker man sighed. "Spencer, if you want to talk, we can talk."

"It's not just talking, Derek." He spat that man's name. "We haven't had sex in a week."

Derek chuckled. "Spencer, people can live without sex during a lifetime-"

"I'm glad you find that funny!" Spencer snarled again. "Then again, you did have sex."

The other man's smile faded.

Spencer's eyes teared. "I'm the one who suffered. Waiting for you, wanting to surprise you, naked, when you came home those late nights." He shook his head making the angry tears slide down his cheeks. "Only for the one person I ever loved to tell me he was tired."

"Spencer-"

"You didn't even look at me." Spencer pointed out. "You walked in through the door," His face darkened suddenly. "Where I was standing, waiting for you to take me, grab me... do something!"

Derek nodded. "I'm-"

"No you're not Derek! You never were and never will be, you know why? Because no matter what, you did it, and no matter what I do, I will always be watching my back. Wondering if you're with someone. You broke my heart, and it can't be fixed."

"There has to be something I can do." The darker man pleaded. "Tell me, I know you have something you want from me."

The man jumped just as his cell rang.

Spencer suddenly stood straight with his brows narrowed.

Derek answered. "Yeah Hotch? Now? Ok, I'll be there in 30." He hung his phone up and looked back at Spencer as he brought his phone back to his pocket. "It was Hotch. He thinks, we have a break in the case.

Spencer stared.

"Um...can we talk later, babe. Hotch said-"

"You really want to do something for me?" Spencer interrupted. "Do you really love me?"

Derek nodded quickly. "Yes."

Spencer reached out his hand. "Give me your cell."

Derek blinked confused.

"Now." Spencer ordered.

Derek blinked again then dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell then handed it to his boyfriend. Spencer snatched the phone, opened it and scanned through the names, then just as quickly slammed it shut and flung it into the street, just as the front wheels of the passing bus driving over it.

"What the hell! Spencer!" Derek stared at his now crushed phone as it was run over by the back wheels of the bus. The man looked back at Spencer, who was staring at the phone with an unreadable expression.

The younger looked back at Derek. "There. You love me so much, you just quit your job." He walked past the man and towards their car.

Derek's brows narrowed. "I'm not quitting my job because of your insecurity!"

Spencer spun around. "Really? Why is that, Derek? Because you want to be with your team, or because you don't want to be with me and you think you can find someone else while you're gone for weeks at a time?"

Derek brought his hands to his head. "Oh god! Would you stop thinking about yourself for one minute and fucking think about me? This job is important to me, you know that!"

"I'm thinking about myself?" Spencer said sarcastically. He chuckled coldly. "Ok. Well, Agent Morgan how about this? You go to your fucking job, and when you're done, don't come home until you ask yourself this. Who is the one person who listens to you when it has nothing to do with a case? Who knows more about you, the nightmares you have at night, or any of the other secrets you don't want anyone to know?"

Derek shook his head angrily. "Spencer, dont-"

"Who on your team knows you were beaten last year because some racist bastard thought you didn't deserve to live?"

"Spencer stop." Derek growled.

"Remember Derek? Remember how you cried?"

"Spencer-"

"I'm the one who was there Derek."

"Spencer-"

"Remember Derek, how I turned the wheel on the car and saved you?"

"Spencer!"

"Where did we bury him again?" Spencer's lips slowly lifted into a smile. "You never told your team about that did you?" He slowly walked towards the man.

Derek took a step back. "Because it was worth it, wasn't it? Me saving your ass, then you having mine." He chuckled. "Tell me Derek," He leaned in close, so their faces were an inch apart. "Would you like to do what we did that night?" He whispered in a seductive tone.

The agent couldn't contain himself. His eyes half closed in the pleasure he was feeling just for being this close to Spencer...

He grabbed the man's face and smashed their lips together in a desperate and wet kiss, making sure to swipe his tongue over every inch of lip, then thrust his tongue inside the hot mouth. He pushed Spencer back until his back hit the car so loud, it echoed in the dark and deserted street.

Spencer pulled his lips away and smiled. He pulled away from the car then quickly and forcefully turned, strong enough for him to make Derek's back hit the car this time.

"What do you say, Agent Morgan? No one in he BAU can give you what I can. No one can_ do_ to you what I can." He whispered. "If we go home now," He reached down and rubbed the man's hard, standing cock through his pants. "Mm, I can think of a couple of places to put that." He moaned. He kept eye contact as he suddenly kneeled down and undid Derek's zipper at the same time. When he was eye to eye with the dark member, he sent his tongue out and gave it a soft teasing lick.

"Ah!"

Spencer chuckled at the immediate response that escaped the above man's mouth. Then he brought the whole thing into his mouth with a purposely loud slurping sound. He hummed around the cock, the vibrations making Derek suddenly start thrusting into the hot mouth. The man grunted louder and moaned then thrust harder, faster. One thought in his mind.

Finish this then go home and fuck Spencer until neither could move.

That last thought made the man cum with a loud groan.

Spencer sucked and pulled away, just like a lollipop, then leaned up and smirked at Derek who roughly pulled the car door open. "I'll drive." Derek breathed.

Review Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello! I know it's been a loooooooong time, but any story you see still up is NOT abandoned. Please enjoy and sorry if you have to re-read to remember this story.

chapter9

Derek opened his eyes and saw Spencer was asleep. Well, the sex they just had was hot and dirty, the way Derek liked it, but he couldn't keep on pretending nothing was wrong with Spencer. So Derek did the only thing he could think off. He leaned over and reached inside the small drawer next to him and pulled out the one thing he hoped never was used on the one he loved.

Spencer felt the heat of Derek's body over his and when he moved and hummed, he felt the darker man stop then start placing soft kisses on Spencer's jaw.

"Mm, that's nice." He could feel Derek's hot breath on his face, then he felt Derek's rough, large hands grab his wrists and gently pull them over his head. Spencer opened his eyes and smiled. "Ready to go again?"

Derek gulped dryly before licking his lips, his eyes trailed Spencer's face before he smiled sadly. "Not exactly." He whispered.

Spencer visibly winced when Derek's grip suddenly hardened and a metal sharply bit into his wrists. Spencer looked up at the cuffs binding him to the bed's board. He quickly looked back at Derek who blinked before rolling off the bed.

Spencer pulled at the cuffs and grit his teeth. "What the hell are you doing!" He pulled furiously at the cuffs. "Let me out!"

Derek stared down at his lover before exhaling low. "I'm sorry Spencer."

Spencer's face softened, his eyes teared. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I'll make it better, I promise."

"It's not that simple." Derek shook his head sadly. "Something is wrong with you, Spence. We need to fix it."

"No." The younger man whispered in and gently shook his head. "No. I. . . what I did, I did for us. Can't you see, Derek? I can't let anyone take you from me."

Derek sighed and his gaze turned to the floor before he shook his head and pulled out his cell.

"Derek? Derek don't do this!" Spencer pulled at his cuffs again, more desperately as he heard his lover begin talking on the cell. "Derek!" Spencer's eyes widen when Derek only walked out of the bedroom and continued talking. "Derek, please!"

XOXOXOXO

Spencer stared down at the table he was cuffed to with an emotionless expression in his eyes. The tear tracks stained his cheeks until he decided it was not worth crying over anymore. This was proof of his life. Derek truly didn't love him anymore. He had no one, and felt like he WAS no one. What in the hell ever blinded him about Derek? What made him think the man was different from everyone else?

The door opened, and out of the corner of his eye Spencer could just make out Derek's boss, Agent Hotchner. The agent gently lay a yellow folder on the metal table and just as gently slid it towards the middle so Spencer could see it. He opened the folder and again, out of the corner of his eye Spencer could see the photos of a bloody body.

"Spencer, what happened to this woman?"

The young man stood silent and stared into the two-way mirror he knew Derek was standing behind. "Why don't you ask him?" His voice was cold as ice and his eyes dark as night.

Hotch's eyes trailed towards the window where his agents stood behind. "Derek knows the woman, Spencer. He's admitted to that. He's also admitted to knowing the body was in your basement for a few days." When he received no reply, Hotch sighed and sat in the seat next to him. "Spencer if you don't tell us what happened, not only will you be charged but my agent could lose his job."

That brought a small smile to Spencer's face. "I always said he should get a new one. He pays his job more attention than he does me."

Hotch eyed the window before looking back at Spencer. "Ok, fine. . . you don't care about your boyfriend loosing his job. But you DO care if Derek looses his freedom?" He said concerned. "He could get charged as an accomplice."

At this, Spencer's dark hazel eyes trailed to the agent and grit his teeth in anger. "He did this to me. Everything I am he's made me. If I lose my freedom, it's only fair he looses his."

Hotch stared for a moment longer before he suddenly stood up and quickly walked out of the room. He walked up to his agents and looked at Derek in concern.

"You're right. Something is wrong with him."

"I know." Derek looked back into the rear view mirror and stared at Spencer, who again stared down at his cuffed hands. "What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it could be psychological, he seems to be in his own world where only he exists and only he matters."

Derek squinted as he stared at his lover who started to gently rock in his seat and started humming to a familiar tune Derek couldn't remember at the moment. "Are you saying Spencer's crazy?"

Hotch looked through the window too. "I wouldn't put it so vividly, but. . . yes." He looked back at his agent. "Do you have any idea what could have caused this?"

Derek shook his head gently. "We have to do something. He's so fragile, he won't last 5 minutes in prison."

"Well, seeing as how we don't exactly have proof he committed the murder. . . well, he will be sent to the institution."

Derek exhaled low and brought his hand to the window. "This will crush him."

A/N: Funny, I'm listening to my MP3 and the moment I type the part of the institution, the tune from Titanic plays,_ (A Promise Kept),_ you know the one where Rose and Jack are in the freezing water and Rose just realizes Jack is dead. It's like, _"he will be sent to the institution",_ then the theme song,_ "WO OOO_ _HOO, OO OO OO_ _OOOOOO OO_". LOL!

Review Please :)


End file.
